Home
by LunaSkys
Summary: I'm Sabrina. I know what your thinking 'I thought this was about Danny' well it is. This is the story on how I met him and how it changed my Life forever... (I don't own Danny Phantom)
1. Chapter 1: An unexpected arrival

**This story is now a Danny Phantom story sorry for the inconvenience but I hope you still like it.**

Home

Chapter 1

The curb outside my house is not a great place for an argument but it'll do. I'm certain the whole road herd it when my mum screamed at me. I'm certain I saw the lonely old man across the rad peek through his curtains at some point.

With my head in my hands i sighed as i sat on the uncomfortable concrete curb outside my house. I could feel my mums glare on me. I looked back up at her and she whipped her head away from me and back towards the door, then strode off back toward the open door of the house not giving a second glance back at me. I slumped back down and my head dropped back into my hands.

We haven't been getting along very well lately. I felt us drifting further and further apart for a while now. I stood up and put my hands in my jacket pockets. I walked along the road and toward the beach front, which is only a little walk away. I got to the end of the road and looked up from the pavement onto the therapeutic waves lapping onto the beach. I walked closer to the sand then took my Nike trainers off and slipped my feet into the soft warm sand. I closed my eyes and let the warmth of the evening sun's rays beat down onto my skin.

The sun was setting and the tourists and daily sunbathers had gone back to their hotels or homes. The beach was empty apart for a couple taking an evening stroll on the beach. I walked towards the sea and along the beach letting the cool wakes trickle between my toes as i went over what had just happened in my head.

I getting close to the end of the beach I walked onto the path stopping for a second to slip my shoes back on. Spotting my favorite smoothie bar i made my way over.

"Hey Sabrina, Do you want your usual?" Said Flo, the shop worker, being overly peppy as usual.

"Yes please" I said with a fake smile.

Flo didn't question anything wrong with me and went ahead making my favourite, a rocket berry smoothie. She handed it to me with a beaming smile. "Enjoy!"

"Thanks" I took the smoothie from her hand and gave her the right change for the drink. I did the same fake smile and turned turned to leave my face dropping to a frown as soon as I had turned around. Walking out from the shop I sipped the smoothie and carried on walking untill i arrived at a secluded part of the beach that only the locals knew about. I sat down and took my shoes off dipping my feet in a cool clear water of a rock pool. The sun dipped over the horizon and the sky dropped that little bit darker.

A bright blue light flashed in the darkness far along the beach. I closed my eyes tightly and rubbed them with closed fists. I opened them again and a dark figure stood there where the light had just been. I stood up lifting my feet out of the pool. The figure collapsed and I found myself running over across the sand forgetting about my shoes as i left them behind lying in the sand.

Arriving by the body I noticed It was a boy. He looked around 15 ,my age, he was facing away from me into the sand. I turned him over and i held my breath.

"No way..." I gasped.

…

A mess of raven black hair swayed in the breeze. His shirt was tattered and looked to have been white once but was now brown from which looked like mud. His blue jeans were ripped and his red shoes scuffed. He groaned and I backed up slowly not believing who this was.

"This can't be possible."

I stared in awe at the boy who lay in front of me. He began to wake up and I slowly edged closer.

He groaned. "what hit me..."

He sat up and rubbed the back of his neck. His leg jerked and he cringed with pain.

"Are you OK?"

"No my ankle is killing me I think I've twisted it." He answered and his face jerked with pain.

"Here let me have a look." I sat down next to him and pulled up his jeans to reveal his ankle. It was red and swollen. "Yeah I think you're right it looks twisted"

"Hey Danny let me give you a hand up. You can stay at my house for a couple of nights until its better."

He looked at me in shock. "How do you know my name..?"

"Umm..." my mind raced for an excuse. "hehe...he..." my eyes wavered from looking at him.

"I'm waiting." he said

I saw that on the tag inside of his shirt and it said Danny Fenton on. "Its written on your top." I said quickly thankful for an excuse.

"Oh" He seemed to believe it.

"My name's Sabrina by the way."

"Cool...as you know I'm Danny and I'll take that offer thanks."

I helped Danny on to his feet and we slowly made our way across the dark deserted beach. We reached where I was sitting before.

"Let me get my shoes."

I picked them up and slipped them onto my feet again. i stood up and went back to helping Danny. We walked in silence the whole way back to my house. I opened the front door and we walked inside. I peeked my head into the living room knowing my mum would be in there, she always is.

"Hey Mom this is my friend Danny." she turned towards us and looked blankly at Danny then went back to looking at the TV. "...He needs a place to stay so I said he could stay with us for one night. Is that OK..." I trailed off. She turned and scowled before her face softened and she nodded before turning back to the television.

"Well that was easier than expected" I said turning back to Danny. We made our way up the stairs toward the guest room.

"Hey is it OK that you'll be staying in our guest room. It's right next to mine so if you need anything just knock."

"OK I will." he hesitated "...and thanks for letting me stay."

"It's no problem, I'm sure you would do the same."

He smiled a goofy smile and turned to go into the guest bedroom. I turned and went into mine. I closed the door and slid down it ending up sitting on the floor.

"How is this possible..." I sighed.

**Hope you like the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: A new Look for A new Halfa

**Next chapter finally sorry about the wait**

Home

Chapter 2

**Danny's POV.**

I ran as fast as I could.

...Running...Running...

"Stop!" I screamed

...Running...

"Stop!"

...Running...

"Sam, No don't do it, Stop!"

I kept on running. Getting no closer but I didn't stop. I cant reach. But it was too late...She bowed her head in defeat...her eyes filled with tears and she closed her eyes as a single tear trickled down her face.

I'm Surrounded by a blue light. I toss and turn violently trying to break free...

I shoot up my eyes snapping open in the darkness. Breathing heavily, I feel the sweat dripping all over my body. I thrash around franticly trying to switch on the light my fingers reach the bedside lamp switch and click it on. I run my hands through my hair and sit there trying to steady my breathing. Once my breathing is back to normal I look up. This isn't my bedroom. The whole previous day comes flooding back. I look towards the clock. 4 AM...great... I swing my legs to the side of my bed and my feet hit the floor. I then stand up and walk over to the window. I open the curtains and open the closed window. A cool breeze fills the room as the night air blows in. I rest my arms on the window sill and look out onto the sea.

**9 AM...**

*Knock, Knock*

"One second!" I shout.

I jump up from my bed. I couldn't sleep so I sat in bed for the rest of the morning. I grab my shirt and slip it on and put on my shoes then walk over to the door. Opening it I see Sabrina looking at me smiling. Her smile dropped as looked me up and down.

"What?" I ask confused.

"I didn't realise that your clothes looked that bad." I looked down at myself. My shirt and jeans had tears in them and were caked in dirt and mysterious stains my shoes were also in the same state and a hole had miraculously appeared.

"Oh..."

"Come on we can go get some breakfast then go to the shops and get you some new clothes." She turned and we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Sabrina started too cook some bacon, eggs and pancakes while I sat down on a chair in their kitchen.

"So Sabrina. Where actually are we?" I asked hesitantly trying not to sound to odd.

"Brighton, England." she replied whisking a batter for the pancakes together.

"England!" I said a bit dumbfounded.

"Yeah" she said looking at me a bit strangely.

"How on earth did I get all the way to England..." I said under my breath so that she couldn't hear me.

"Also what day is it?"

"Tuesday" she said pouring pancake batter into the pan.

"No, I mean the full date."

"Oh,haha, Tuesday 1st August" she said Cracking the eggs into a separate pan in with some bacon.

"It's the same day as it was"

"How did you get all the way to the beach anyway?"

"I'm not sure..." I trailed off

Sabrina plated up the now cooked breakfast then brought it over and we started to eat.

**After Breakfast at the shops...**

**Sabrina POV.**

"So what shall we get you to wear?" I said looking at Danny

We waked over to the clothing section and ended up with two plain white short sleeved shirts, two black short sleeved shirts, a plain red zip up hoodie, some underwear, a pair of jeans and a pair of new red converse.

Looking pleased at my choices I walked over to the tills with all of the clothes. After paying we went to the toilets and Danny went to put on some of the new clothes as I waited outside.

"Wow Danny you look great" I complemented once I had seen him walking towards me.

"Thanks for buying these for me I really appreciate it."

"No problem." I said with a smile. "Come on I want to show you this great smoothie bar.

We walked to the beach talking all the way. We got to Fresh-pulse, the Smoothie bar, and walked inside.

"Hey Sabrina back again so soon?" said Flo from behind the counter.

"You know me Flo I just cant get enough of you're amazing smoothies." I said with a smile.

"Who's this you have with you?" she said with a sly smile.

"Oh, this is my friend Danny he's just got here from America"

"Hi" Danny pitched in with a small wave.

"What would you like Danny?" She said in a peppy voice. Danny looked puzzlingly at the menu.

"Ummm...I think I'll have a Cherry blossom boost please."

"Coming right up!"

"Usual please Flo" I said before she went bounding off to make the smoothies.

Danny looked over at me as I got my Money out. He looked as if he wanted to say something to me. I looked back and was about to ask what was wrong when Flo interrupted.

"Here ya go, One Cherry blossom Boost and one Rocket berry." she put them on the counter and we both picked them up and I gave Flo the money.

"Thanks Flo." I said and We walked out the store and along the path in silence until we got to a bench where we sat down and drank our drinks sat down. After a while Danny finally said something.

"I know we've only known each other for a while but I feel like I've known you my whole life."

"I know the feeling." I said quietly.

He turned to me and looked serious. "I want to tell you something..."

I didn't know what to do. Was he going to tell me he was half ghost? How am I meant to react to that? What do I say? I mean I cant just say that I knew that because He's a character in one of my favourite TV shows.

"...I'm Danny Phantom."

The words reverberated around me and they seemed to be spoken in slow motion. 'I'm Danny Phantom' I mean I'm flattered that he would trust me with something like that. In a split second I decided to go with the only reaction I knew. Shock...

**I Hope you enjoyed that chapter I'll try to update sooner. No promises. **


End file.
